


Waking Up

by rose_rawr



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, coda for siege, sonic is totally a character shut up, the jogan is only if u squint, this is much happier than my other coda i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_rawr/pseuds/rose_rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u know exactly what this is about lets be honest here<br/>set immediately after Episode 28: Siege</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> _sings_ i'm waking up **I FEEL IT IN MY BONES**  
>  that song actually has very little to do with this drabble-y thing but HEY if the glove fits right  
> so yeah Siege happened sepia eyes opening happened charlie and justin reenacting les mis for the custody of their kids happened  
> and me writing stupid little jogan-themed codas happened. because of course it did.  
> also it should be noted that this ficlet is also on my tumblr [here](http://http://cheshire-larson.tumblr.com/post/82652768203/cheshire-larson-the-first-thing-julian-sees-is) BUT that is a slightly different version. this one is a wee bit more polished.  
> enjoy!

The first thing Julian sees is a white haze. He blinks slowly, and the ceiling comes into focus, white tiles and fluorescent lights. It takes a lot of effort to remember why he’s in the hospital in the first place, and the memory of dragging Adam’s body to the window is fuzzy around the edges, but it’s definitely there. Julian turns his head to his left, and Sonic is there in his little cage, snuffling softly against the bars. Julian tries to lift his hand to reach for him, but he can’t. He can hardly even feel it, much less the rest of his body. He can wiggle his fingers and his toes, but his other joints - wrists and ankles, knees and elbows, even his hips - don’t follow his orders. The muscles in Julian’s neck hurts, but the pain is a dull ache, nothing compared to the white-hot pounding of his head. 

He moans quietly as he finishes cataloging his body, and he shuts his eyes. He hears someone come into the room and mutter a quiet exclamation, and the next thing he knows there’s a nurse taking his pulse, his blood pressure, holding his eye open to shine a tiny light into it. He still has a breathing tube, and the nurse promises that she’ll send someone in to remove it right away.

Then she asks him if he can move his fingers and toes, and he nods, but he manages to convey that his extremities are the extent of what he can move, and she frowns. 

“I’ll get the doctor,” she says, and bustles away. While Julian waits, a med student comes in and removes the breathing tube and offers Julian water. She looks a little starstruck, but Julian can’t talk yet, or else he would offer her an autograph. Or at least, he amends in his head, the promise of one. His complete lack of motion would impede doing it right away. Finally, the doctor comes in, asks Julian a few questions, mostly yes or no so that Julian doesn't have to talk, and jots something down on his chart. Then he tells Julian to rest, that they’ll start doing testing the next day, so Julian shuts his eyes again.

The next time Julian opens his eyes, Logan is sitting next to him, snoring very quietly. His mouth droops open on one side. Julian smiles faintly and starts going over his body again - his head and neck still hurt, but he can roll his shoulders now, bend his elbows, and turn his wrists. His legs are still mostly incapacitated, but the use of his arms is definitely an improvement. He reaches for Sonic’s cage, still sitting next to him, and he picks up the sleepy hedgehog out of it, running a hand over his bristles and letting him nose into his chest. They stay that way until the sun rises. 

Logan wakes up slowly - first he stops snoring, then his breath shallows, and then his hand twitches. Finally he blinks awake, and states at Julian for a long moment before Julian smiles, ever so slightly, and whispers, “I’m back, you sorry bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://cheshire-larson.tumblr.com) if u want to relive siege with me or yell at me about ur day or reblog photos of tyler hoechlin xoxo


End file.
